FifteenLove
by KeyRing
Summary: Light loses the tennis match and gets his revenge. Light/L, oneshot, yaoi.


**Fifteen-Love**

"And the win goes to Hideki Ryuga, six games to four!"

Light Yagami had lost. He dropped his tennis racquet and brought his hands to his bent knees, panting. He lost, in front of nearly his entire school. How?

No.

Light wasn't a loser. Whoever this Ryuga guy was, he had fucked with the wrong person. Light would get even. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but as soon as Light had his real name- Then the winner would be clear.

Wiping his brow with the back of his hand, he straightened up. He moved toward the net to congratulate Ryuga on beating him- but the man who called himself L was wearing a smug smile as he looked at Light. Like he knew how humiliated Light felt. Like he knew how much Light disliked losing. But Light continued walking, fighting back the rage that was beginning to pulse through his veins. If he hit him, would it seem like he was Kira? No, it would be perceived as just a childish reaction to the unfavorable outcome of the match. Or would Ryuga- _L_- see through it? Though there was nothing to see, because it _would_ just be a childish reaction... God, that _smile_. Light couldn't take it. He jumped over the net, reeled his fist back and punched Ryuga square in the face. The crowd gasped.

Ryuga stumbled backwards with his left hand covering his nose. Blood seeped between his fingers. Carefully, Ryuga removed his hand from his face, letting the blood trickle into his mouth and smirked again, this time with a spark of intrigue and motivation that drove Light to hit him again, this time knocking him to the ground. In a flash, Light had Ryuga on the green cement, straddling his hips and holding him by the collar of his now bloodstained white shirt, fist ready to throw another punch.

"...You hate to lose this much, Light Yagami?" asked Ryuga softly. Light could see the gears turning behind his dark eyes. And he didn't care.

"Bastard," Light snarled and punched him again. Ryuga shoved Light forcefully backwards by the shoulders and the pair began rolling around on the court, trying to pin the other. Cheers and catcalls were coming from the sidelines. More people had joined to watch since a physical fight had begun, the epitome of college entertainment.

Light pinned Ryuga again by straddling him and, this time, holding his wrists down above his head. The two boys stopped and caught their breath for a moment, staring at each other, Ryuga in amusement and Light in fury.

"What are you going to do now, Light Yagami?" Ryuga whispered.

Without missing a beat, Light leaned down and forcefully kissed him on the lips. Ryuga eagerly received Light's mouth and kissed him back, sliding his tongue against Light's teeth.

The crowd erupted with vocalizations of surprise and disgust, and a few girls screamed with delight. The sight of two boys making out was too much for some, but, if anything, the sudden change in the action had attracted even more watchers.

The fight wasn't over. Light had bitten Ryuga's lower lip in aggression and was licking the blood from the inside of Ryuga's mouth. Their kisses were so competitively passionate that neither one could breathe and would break away with a frantic gasp for air then return to the kissing war. Light knew that nearly the entire school was watching the valedictorians suck each others faces and it was turning him on. Plus, Ryuga was a surprisingly good kisser and Light could feel his own erection through his shorts. Ryuga also was hard and the friction of their cocks rubbing together through their clothes was getting to be too much. Light groaned into the kisses and sat up. Deft fingers began undoing Ryuga's zipper and the horrified screams from the fence only encouraged Light to continue. Looking at Ryuga sinisterly through his brown bangs, he tugged his pants off and ran a finger up the bulge in his boxers. Ryuga shuddered and moaned, bucking his hips towards Light's touch. Satisfied by his reaction, Light pulled off Ryuga's boxers and pushed him over, onto his stomach.

"I'm going to fuck you like a dog," Light hissed, finally answering Ryuga's question and holding him down. He was still pissed as fuck and wasn't going to let Ryuga get away with humiliating him publically without returning the favor. Ryuga remained silent, but Light had a vague notion he was smirking again, which only made him angrier. He unzipped his fly, pulled out his achingly hard cock and pushed it inside Ryuga's hole without bothering to stretch it out first. Ryuga cried out in pain, a sharp noise that quickly changed into harsh intakes of breath and Light began moving around inside him.

"Who's losing now, asshole?" Light snarled between thrusts.

"Quite frankly," said Ryuga, "I believe we're both winning." He was panting heavily and moaning between his teeth.

"Bitch," said Light, and he pushed himself even deeper inside Ryuga's hole. A low, animal noise came from Ryuga's throat, one that indicated that he was only becoming more and more turned on by the increasing force of Light's pelvic region. Furious, but almost overwhelmingly aroused, Light's senses were overloading. He couldn't keep this up much longer and it wasn't even going the way he planned. Ryuga was _enjoying_ being buttfucked on the tennis court in front of the entire crowd, not begging for mercy like he should be. Though... Light groaned and shuddered as he hit an especially tight spot. He himself was enjoying it, too.

Light continued impaling Ryuga in the ass, feeling his climax approaching. It was sick, what he was doing, but Light couldn't help but imagine if Ryuga ended up being the real L... It was a premonition of the future, Kira raping L at the end of their battle. For the whole world to see. His new world. With that final thought, Light came inside Ryuga, filling him with his seed. Ryuga came shortly after, creating a white, sticky puddle on the green cement. Light slowly pulled out of Ryuga, cum and blood dripping from his hole and Ryuga collapsed onto the ground, catching his breath and wincing in pain as his blood steadily fell.

"Are you satisfied, Light Yagami?" he asked, sitting up and wiping his mouth.

"Once is once," said Light, zipping his pants and walking away.


End file.
